Terrible Fate
by Lord Siravant
Summary: What if Trixie had found something other than the Alicorn Amulet in that shop? Something much worse? A legend forgotten by time rises again, and history is about to repeat itself. A petty unicorn seeks vengeance, and Equestria's most dedicated group of friends must counter her apocalyptic plans. Crossover with Zelda: Majora's Mask. On Normal section until it gets more reviews.
1. Mask of Devils

**Chapter One: Mask of Devils**

_There once echoed a legend…_

_A legend of a world's ending…_

_A child who bent Time to his will…_

_And a mask of devils._

_It was once told that a malevolent deity desired to enshroud the world in darkness and misery before bringing about a total apocalypse, all for the sole purpose of amusing itself. In their anger, the dark god's golden sisters sealed away its ancient power within the confines of a mask._

_The mask was sealed away for what was thought to be forever…_

_But forever did not last…_

_Many sought out the mask for its powers…_

_All ended in the same tragedy._

_Until the child came._

_A warrior before his time, this child brought with him an ancient relic. With the sacred flute's magic, the child bent time to his will, and he succeeded where all others had failed. Tragedy was prevented. A world was saved._

_But this legend has faded away upon the ever-drifting sands of time, the names of its participants long-forgotten in the minds of the people…_

_Eons passed. Kingdoms rose and fell. Humans rose to their prime, and then declined until their kind disappeared forevermore. New beings took the land for their own, many of them fiends wielding their own brand of wicked power. Rainbows were tainted by darkness, reality was distorted, and a race of intelligent ponies rose as the humans once did, cementing their place in the changing world._

_And unbeknownst to all, the deity, that ancient, dark power who had attempted destruction so very long ago, watched them all…_

_And it waited…_

_Waited for its time to come again…_

XXXXXX

_The world of Equestria, Diamond Dog Mines…_

Within the expansive maze of gem-lined caverns, a troupe of strange creatures toiled away, digging with their sharp claws into the dirt in their never-ending search for jewels. They were a strange mix between hound and ape, with heads like dogs and bodies like gorillas. One could easily mistake them for werewolves, but these creatures were nothing of the sort. They were Diamond Dogs, beasts whose greed could rival a dragon's.

As one particular dog scratched his way through the earth, his claw inexplicably struck something hard, eliciting a sharp yowl of pained surprise from the creature. Shaking his sore hand, the Diamond Dog observed the leader of his pack approaching. The leader had a spiked collar around his neck, his head reminiscent of a pit bull. "Why are you standing there gawking like a newborn pup, Roxy?!" the alpha snarled in their language.

"Nothing, Alpha Rex," Roxy hastily replied. "Just struck a stone is all."

Rex glanced past Roxy's shoulder at the hole he had been carving out of the cave surface and immediately caught sight of something poking out of the earth. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Rex stepped closer to the hole to observe the object closer. He couldn't see much of it, but judging by the corner poking out of the earth, it appeared to be made of hard, strong wood.

"What in Tartarus?" Rex mumbled to himself as he started scratching aside the dirt to dislodge more of the object.

Moments later he realized what it was, and started digging faster. "This is a treasure chest! Help me here, you mutt!" he snapped at Roxy.

Roxy jumped in panic and started digging out the chest alongside his boss. After a few moments, enough dirt was dislodged that the chest was loosened from its position. Tugging with all their might, Rex and Roxy pulled out the chest, which clattered to the ground with a thunderous _CLUNK_! The noise drew the attention of the various other dogs working throughout the mine shaft, who all glanced at the newest treasure their leader had found.

Rex examined the chest, taking note of its condition. It had been buried for what was likely a long time, but the wood was still firm and hard as if it had been freshly carved. The chest was locked, and there was no key in sight. Undeterred, Rex hefted up the chest and shook it. To his surprise, it was light, and he heard what sounded like only one object rustling around inside.

If that was the case, then whatever was inside was more valuable than any gemstone.

Rex bounded over to a nearby pickaxe and seized it, returning to the chest and slamming the pickaxe into the lock, smashing it to bits. Rex then eagerly lifted the lid and gazed down upon his latest prize.

Staring back up at him was a heart-shaped mask. The mask was painted various colors, mostly purple and red, with white and green tribal markings. Two green spikes jutted out from the top, and four more ran along each side. The mask's eyes were large and round, and seemingly bore into Rex's soul.

Rex was full of conflicting feelings as he stared at the strange mask. He was disappointed that it wasn't some kind of shiny treasure or huge gemstone. At the same time, though, something about the mask put his warning instincts on edge.

The eyes…oh gods, those _eyes_…

Against his better judgment, Rex lifted the mask out of the chest and held it up where the others could see it, for it seemed Rex had drawn a crowd. The gathered dogs all whispered to each other in confusion, commenting on the funny-looking mask Rex had found. The same thing was on all their minds: _why was a mask buried inside a treasure chest_?

As Rex gazed into the mask's eyes, they suddenly flashed bright like fire. Though it was barely noticeable to the other Diamond Dogs, to Rex the flash was blinding. The alpha yelped and dropped the mask in shock. Before he could rub his eyes, the other dogs starting yipping in shock and terror. Rex took a step backwards as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

Or at least he tried to. For some reason, he couldn't move his legs.

As his vision started to clear, he also realized he could no longer _feel _his legs either. And that cold numbness was spreading up his body. Rex blinked and looked down at himself.

His body was turning into solid diamond.

His eyes went wide in terror as he tried to claw the diamond off of him in vain. The transformation spread up his torso, making him unable to breathe. His arms shook about until they too became solid diamond. As the diamond coursed slowly up his neck, Rex made a strangled gurgling noise, unable to draw breath and suffocating. The gathered Diamond Dogs continued to watch in horrified fascination as their leader's transformation completed. The literal Diamond Dog's twisted body made it look like an ice sculpture carved into a visage of utter pain and madness.

And then the statue exploded, showering the terrified dogs with shattered diamonds. Scared out of their wits, they all turned and fled down the shaft, tripping and climbing over each other in a desperate effort to escape the horror. As they ran, each of them swore they could hear maniacal, insane laughter echoing throughout every shaft and tunnel, reverberating in their ears.

Soon their frightened howls died out as they fled the caverns, leaving the mask all alone in the main shaft. A few moments of utter quiet passed. And then the mask twitched once. A moment later, another few twitches. And then the mask rose into the air of its own accord, twirling a few times in the air for good measure.

The mask spun around, taking in its surroundings. Silently, the possessed artifact floated down the shaft, following the footsteps of the creatures it had scared away. Oh, it had wanted to do that for so long. It was a fitting end for such a petty, greedy animal.

The mask soon reached the surface of the world and discovered that it was nighttime. The soft moonlight shined down on the mask's face, and the mask gazed upon the floating rock fondly before returning its gaze to the surrounding area. A bare patch devoid of plant life surrounded the holes leading to the mines. Beyond that, however, was a dense forest.

It had been too long since it had last…_interacted _with the world. It had no intention of staying out of sight, now that it was free to wreak havoc once more. It needed to act quickly, though; killing that Diamond Dog had sapped a little more of the mask's energy than it would have liked. It needed to find a suitable host quickly to feed on before its remaining strength waned.

Reaching out with its power, the mask sensed all living things within the forest, searching particularly for intelligent life. For the most part, all it could feel was the presence of various animals and monsters that roamed the woods. However, after a few moments, it did pick up something promising.

The mask stumbled in the air for a moment due to the continuous drain on its energy before hovering off into the woods. Like a ghost, the mask glided silently past the trees and shrubs, stalking its prey. Soon, it got close enough that it could deactivate its sensing spell without losing its target. Seconds later, it spied a unicorn pony trotting down a well-beaten path in the forest, glancing warily about. The pony was wearing a pair of saddlebags filled with various knick-knacks.

The mask considered its target. It was strange; when it had last rose to power, humans had been the dominant species of the world it had threatened. Now they were no more, replaced by these Technicolor equines. Had it had a mouth, the mask would have grimaced with disgust. Though this land still ended up seeing its fair share of strife and conflict, all of that was virtually swept under the proverbial table by the "magic" of friendship that dominated these idiots' lives.

It eagerly anticipated putting that so-called magic to the ultimate test.

But first, it had to attract its target without appearing too suspicious. The traveler could have been a salesman, judging by the laden saddlebags, and that bode well for the mask. The last salesman who had run around with it ended up losing it to that insipid Skull Kid. And if this salesman…sales_pony_ had no idea about the mask's true power, then it could find a new host without having to lift a finger.

Formulating a plan, the mask slunk into the darkness of the forest and floated far enough ahead of the pony where he couldn't see the mask position itself at the base of a tree next to the path, digging itself into the dirt a little to give off the appearance that it had been there a while. As expected, when the unicorn approached and spied the mask laying there in the dirt, his face lit up in excitement at his newest discovery. Just from the look of it, he could tell the mask was worth something.

"This must be my lucky day!" the unicorn said to himself, lifting up the mask with his magic.

Unbeknownst to him, the mask discreetly fed on the magical energies enveloping it, replenishing the strength it had used up getting here. The unicorn cheerfully levitated the mask into his pack and continued trotting down the path with a noticeable spring in his step. Little did he know of the price his world would soon pay for rediscovering the ancient terror of old...the fabled heart of darkness...

The Mask of Majora.


	2. New Host

**Chapter Two: New Host**

_Curiosity Shop, Fillydelphia, one week later…_

The salespony quietly wiped off the counter, removing the light coating of dust that had accumulated in the shop during his absence. His store was filled with all kinds of tokens, trinkets, and creepy paraphernalia from across the world he had collected for sale. Up on top of the shelf directly behind the register was the mask he had found in the Everfree Forest on his way back. Its bulbous eyes gave the appearance that it was silently watching the store.

And indeed it was. It sat there unmoving, waiting for this pony's customers to start streaming in. And considering the fact that his shop was located in a rather shady part of town, the mask was certain the clientele would be suitable candidates for its newest pawn. As it observed the shop's knick-knacks, the mask pondered the possibilities.

There were three different kinds of ponies inhabiting the world: pegasi, unicorns, and regular "Earth" ponies. Each breed had its own abilities. The Earth ponies had a special connection to the land and had some limited ability to influence plant growth, making them perfect farmers. The pegasi could move and walk on clouds, essentially giving them the ability to manipulate weather patterns. But the unicorns were gifted with magic of their very own. This meant that the mask could make its user far more destructive than the previous ones.

Unicorn it was.

A sudden jingle caught their attention as the door swung open and a hooded pony entered the store. Though the store owner's mortal eyes could not make out the newcomer's face, the mask could feel her essence. She was a unicorn. And just by discreetly brushing against her mind, it could feel a bitter hatred festering in the unicorn's heart. She desired revenge against someone.

The mask had just struck gold.

The salespony grinned at his newest patron. "Hello there!" he cheerfully greeted. "Can I interest you in anything today?"

The customer pointed her hoof towards a glass case containing a necklace with a ruby amulet. The mask glanced at it as well, the moving eyes unnoticed by the two ponies. The amulet radiated a power similar to the mask's own, but paled in comparison. However, its newest target was more interested in this petty trinket, and the mask was not about to let its newest tool escape its clutches.

The owner looked up at the amulet. "What?" he asked. "Oh, I'm afraid that's not for sale."

The hooded unicorn levitated a bag of coins out of her pocket and dropped it on the table, the owner going quiet in surprise. "Would you like that gift-wrapped?" the owner hastily asked.

Before the hooded pony could answer, he heard another voice speak.

_You would waste your money on such a petty trinket_?

The unicorn blinked in surprise. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, would you like that gift-wrapped?" the owner replied.

"No, what you said afterwards," she demanded.

"I...didn't say anything else," the store owner cautiously answered.

_He cannot hear me. I am in your mind. The amulet you intend to claim...I can already sense that it does not have sufficient power to grant you what you desire._

The unicorn looked around in confusion, causing the owner to start feeling uncomfortable. This pony was a wacko.

_If you wish to look upon me, look behind the idiot salespony's head, on top of the shelf_.

The unicorn glanced up at the shelf in question, and her eyes fell on the strange mask staring emptily ahead.

_You see me? Good. I sense a great hatred boiling within you. You desire vengeance. You desire power. I can grant you all these things and more. All I ask is that you relieve me of this greedy haggler, and we can begin._

Though the unicorn was obviously suspicious, she spoke up. "How much for the mask?" she asked.

The owner looked up at the mask and levitated it down with his magic. "One hundred bits," he replied. "So you don't want the Alicorn Amulet after all, then?"

"No, and I have my reasons," the visitor huffily answered as she sorted out the bits.

"Would you like that gift-wrapped?"

"No."

The owner shrugged before setting the mask on the table. After emptying the bag of bits, the unicorn lifted up the mask with her own magic and examined it, trotting out of the store without even sparing a passing glance at the shopkeeper. Once she was outside, she glared at the mask. "You had better be worth this."

_I can assure you, it was money well-spent, though I never was fond of the concept of having a price put on me. Now go where we cannot be seen, and put me on. We shall know each other better_.

The unicorn then trotted into a deserted alleyway and pulled off her hood, revealing her face. She had a light-blue coat and a mane of an even lighter shade of blue that curled slightly over her face. Staring suspiciously at the mask for a moment, the unicorn finally turned it around and stuck it on her face. It fit perfectly.

The next thing she knew, she found herself in an empty, black void. "What the-?!" she gasped in confusion. "What is this?! Where am I?!"

_Clank. Clank. Clank_.

The unicorn's ears pricked at the sounds of heavy footsteps and clinking metal approaching her.

_Clank. Clank. Clank_.

Starting to feel scared despite herself, the unicorn whipped her head around to look upon the culprit...

And found herself staring up at the most terrifying creature she had ever seen in her life.

It appeared to be some sort of dragon-like beast, but unlike anything she had ever seen. It walked on four thick-scaled legs tipped with razor-sharp claws. The beast wore ornate armor, and most of its body was concealed by long, flowing golden hair. A long tail with a tuft of that same hair on the end twitched behind it. It regarded her with large, predatory eyes, and two pairs of long, curled fangs poked out of its upper and lower jaws. Grinning frighteningly, the creature spoke, its voice distorted, the unicorn unable to ascertain whether or not the speaker was male or female.

"We are in the deepest recesses of your mind, Trixie Lulamoon," the creature said.

Trixie reacted with shock. "How did you know my name?!"

"We are in your mind. All your memories, thoughts, and emotions have been laid bare before me. I know everything about you, Trixie. I know who has wronged you. And I know how I can help you."

Trixie tried to maintain her composure as the beast slowly began pacing in a circle around her. "Your adversary...you envy everything about her. She is not only famous, but also well-liked by others. You crave that same attention, but have rarely received it. She possesses skill with magic you never believe you can achieve. She has a favorable relationship with the very ruler of this land, something you have always dreamed of. And to make matters worse, she humiliated you in front of an entire town. Then the word spread, and you have been laughed out of every town you go to. What a sad, sorry state of affairs."

Trixie inwardly cringed at the dragon's words, hating the harsh truth of them.

"But we can change that, my dear Trixie. I can help you prove your superiority to that bookish unicorn, to her friends, to _everyone. _No one would doubt your power ever again. You will finally, truly be Great and Powerful."

Despite her nervousness, Trixie still found the courage to ask, "And how can I trust you?"

"Heh heh heh heh. Whether or not you trust me is your decision to make. Just know that, either way, I will help you."

"...Why? Why help me?"

The dragon-creature chuckled again, teasingly flicking Trixie's chin with the tip of its tail. The unicorn shivered from the close contact. "It is what I do. It is my nature. My power is dedicated to serving others, and granting their deepest, most heartfelt desires. Truthfully, it has been an eternity since I have been fortunate enough to find a new user. There is no artifact in this world that compares to my power, and with mine added to yours, you will be unstoppable."

Trixie considered the strange beast's offer for several moments. It had even stopped pacing around her, eager to hear her answer. Finally the showmare fixed a firm, determined look at the beast. "Very well, then. Trixie accepts."

The dragon-creature grinned. "A wise decision, child. You will not regret the day you chose my mask, the Mask of Majora, as your weapon of vengeance. Now, before we come to that, you must first learn how to properly wield my power."

With that, Trixie immediately found herself back in the alley, snapping out of her daydream. Before her mind could fully process what had just happened, she heard the voice of the entity within the mask speak into her mind once more.

_You unicorns focus your magic through your horns. Thus, it should be easy for you to harness my power. All you must do is directly channel your energy into my mask whenever you wish to cast a spell. Think of what you want your spell to do, and so shall it be. No incantation is needed._

"Alright," Trixie answered. "Let's see if this works."

Trixie turned towards a pile of smelly trash that was just lying there in the alley. Picturing in her mind the pile of garbage turning into a pile of bits, she focused her magical energy into her, then channeled that energy into the mask. The mask's eyes lit up, and a bright flash of light consumed the pile of rubbish. Once it dissipated, Trixie inspected her handiwork.

A large pile of shiny gold bits stood in place of the garbage.

_Heh. Priorities?_

Trixie scoffed. "A mare needs to eat."

_Mm. Fair enough._

"Now how will I carry all this…ah, Trixie is struck with an idea."

Trixie then fished out her empty coinpurse and opened it up. She imagined its inside larger than its outside and cast the spell. She then levitated all the coins into the purse, which all amazingly fit into the bag without making it bulge.

_Ah. I recognize this trick. Clever._

Trixie smirked underneath the mask. "Trixie is full of surprises."

_So you understand how it all works?_

"I do."

_Excellent. As we proceed, I will also offer words of advice. Heed it well, for my wisdom and knowledge span time immemorial._

Trixie nodded. "Very well."

The masked unicorn then trotted back into the bustling part of the city, ignoring the curious stares various townsponies sent her way as she approached the inn. "Before we leave, though, Trixie wishes to rest. I will not face Twilight Sparkle exhausted."

_As you wish. I am but a humble servant._

XXXXXX

That night, Trixie slept much better than she had ever before. Since the loss of her traveling stage carriage, she had had to spend most of her nights sleeping outdoors, which was often extremely uncomfortable. Her dreams were of sweet, satisfying revenge, Twilight Sparkle unable to fight back as Trixie humiliated her in front of all her friends and peers.

The mask sat propped up against the wall on the bedside table, quietly thinking to itself. Though its current situation was nearly identical to its previous rampage, there were quite a few things about the land's power structure that changed the playing field quite a bit.

For starters, the Four Giants were long-gone, replaced by winged unicorns who referred to themselves as alicorns. They preferred to think of themselves as gods; to this the entity scoffed. They had no idea what it meant to be a god. They were little more than pretenders, even more so than the Giants.

Pretenders or otherwise, however, they still posed a problem. During its hibernation, the mask had sensed the presence of exactly three alicorns inhabiting the world. The deity found this somewhat ironic, as it could associate each alicorn princess with one of the Golden Goddesses. The one who called herself Celestia possessed the wisdom of Nayru. The one called Luna possessed Din's boldness. And the youngest alicorn, Cadance, possessed Farore's courage.

That made it hate the princesses even more.

What made things strange, however, was the fact that the two oldest sisters each were responsible for moving the sun and moon across the sky every day and night. That, in and of itself, was a major complication. The entity did not really favor the prospect of struggling with Luna for control of the moon, as that would be a taxing waste of energy and would take too long. In hindsight, however, should it have prevailed, it would have done a marvelous job of eradicating the hopes of the witnesses.

If it were to execute its plans, the princesses would need to be dealt with first. The task itself would not be a problem, but it would have to convince Trixie to follow through with it. Nothing a little common sense and suggestive telepathy couldn't solve.

With this in mind, the mask considered next the object of its host's ire: a fellow unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. The mask only knew of Twilight's exploits, but little of the mare herself except from what it had gleaned from Trixie's memories. Twilight had been responsible for transforming the alicorn Luna back into her former self. She had been instrumental in defeating the entity Discord, as well as the power-mad tyrant, King Sombra.

Just thinking about her left the deity with a bad taste in its proverbial mouth. She reminded it far too much of the child who had defied the dark one in the past. She was a hero.

The deity _hated_ heroes.

One thing was for certain; it was going to enjoy making Twilight Sparkle suffer.


	3. Magic Duel

**Chapter Three: Magic Duel**

_Ponyville, Library..._

Twilight Sparkle felt like today was a good day. She sat on the balcony of the library in which she made her home, reading one of her favorite books. Spike was inside the library, tidying the place up as usual. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the town was bustling with activity. Twilight sighed contentedly to herself. Nothing could possibly spoil today.

Of course, that would make life too easy for her.

For as it so happened, Ponyville had received a strange visitor today. A hooded pony trotted down the street, wearing an unsettling mask that various ponies could look at for only a moment before averting their gaze away from those horrible, soulless eyes. The masked pony ignored them, for Trixie was focusing on a mental conversation she was holding with the mask.

_So, how do you plan to gain your revenge on Sparkle_? the mask inquired.

_She humiliated me in front of the entire town, _Trixie responded._ I intend to return the favor._

_That's it? Humiliate her? What are you planning to do, throw a pie in her face?_

_What are you trying to suggest?_

_Humiliating her is not enough. She deserves so much more than simple ridicule._

_...Perhaps, but..._

_She may attempt to return the favor herself afterwards. How do you think that will look to you?_

_I will obtain my vengeance the way I choose. You are to do your job and strengthen my magic like you're supposed to. Understand?_

_...Yes, of course._

Satisfied she had quelled the mask's insubordination, Trixie returned her focus to the library she was approaching. Unbeknownst to her, however, the mask was forming its own plan. Trixie's plan, on its own, would not bring sufficient harm to Twilight. But it was not concerned. The more she used it, the further she would fall under its influence, making it easier for the entity within to manipulate her thoughts.

With this in mind, the mask kept silent as Trixie halted a short distance from the library.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Trixie bellowed, magically magnifying her voice to a Canterlot Royal Tone quality.

The surrounding ponies cringed and massaged their battered ears. Most of them didn't appear to recognize her voice, though.

Most of them.

"Whoa, comin' through!" came a female voice with a rustic country accent. "Is that who Ah think it is?!"

The crowd parted to reveal the farmpony Trixie knew as Applejack. Applejack glared coldly at Trixie for a few moments, scrutinizing her and eyeing the mask suspiciously. "Ah know that's you under there, Trixie," she spoke, not bothering to hide your disdain.

"And who said Trixie was trying to keep her identity secret, you ignorant hick?" Trixie shot back.

"What'd y'all call me?!" Applejack snorted, pawing the ground. "Y'all gotta lot of nerve, comin' back here and-!"

"Oh, shut up, will you!" Trixie snapped, channeling her magic into the mask.

A burst of power exploded from the mask, propelling Applejack backward into a nearby vegetable cart. The stunned farmpony lay in the wreckage in a daze.

The crowd collectively gasped in shock and disbelief.

Trixie scoffed. "Let's see your lasso top that, foal."

"Why you little-!"

Trixie casually turned her head to see the cyan pegasus Rainbow Dash bearing down on her at high speeds. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash stopped cold just a few feet above Trixie, her divebomb halted by the mask's power. "W-what the-?!" Rainbow exclaimed, flailing her hooves. "Put me down so I can shove that stupid mask up your flank!"

"Ah, Rainbow Dash," Trixie greeted with a savage grin. "How nice to see you too. Let me repay you for such a warm welcome, Rainbow Trash!"

The mask's eyes glowed again, and to everypony's shock, Rainbow Dash's wings vanished into thin air. The pegasus regarded this with a gasp of horror and dread. "No! No no no no no, not this again! I-I can't lose my wings again!" she cried.

"You just did," Trixie sneered. "And this time, you get to stay like that..._forever_."

Rainbow Dash looked deep into the cruel, soulless eyes of Trixie's strange mask, her eyes widening in realization. "F-f-f-forever?" she timidly squeaked.

Trixie roughly tossed Rainbow Dash aside, the former pegasus crashing unceremoniously into Applejack, who had just dislodged herself from the wreckage of the vegetable cart. "Good heavens! Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" another familiar, refined voice exclaimed.

The fashionista Rarity attempted to help her friends to their hooves. Before Trixie could open her mouth to mock them, she was interrupted. "What's going on here?!"

Trixie sharply glanced towards the speaker and chuckled darkly. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle. At last we meet again."

Twilight glanced around at the carnage Trixie had wrought before staring hard at the perpetrator. "Trixie? Is that you?" she asked.

Trixie smirked beneath the mask. "You remember me then? Good. I've been waiting for this moment, and-!"

"Hey, you big dumb mean meanypants!" another voice interrupted.

Trixie glared at the pink, messy-maned pony who had made her presence known. Trixie did not recall seeing this one before, but she did recognize the butter-colored pegasus standing next to her. "Give Dashie her wings back, you big jerk!" Pinkie Pie demanded. You should be ashamed, coming into Ponyville and throwing my friends all over the place and-!"

Trixie didn't even grace her with a reply, instead silently bringing the mask's power to bear. Right in mid-speech, Pinkie Pie's mouth abruptly clamped shut before skin stretched over it, removing her mouth completely. Pinkie tried to gasp in shock, but was unable to make a sound. Overcome by terror, Pinkie rubbed her hooves over her face, as if trying to wipe off the skin sealing her mouth, muffled cries escaping her throat.

Trixie grinned. "Much better."

"That's enough, Trixie!" Twilight yelled angrily. "Leave my friends alone!"

Trixie turned back towards her adversary. "You're right. I shouldn't be wasting my time with your dear friends. You're the real reason I'm here."

"What do you want from me, Trixie?" Twilight demanded.

"Do you remember what happened a year ago, when I last came to Ponyville?" Trixie asked. "When you made a fool of me in front of the entire town dealing with that Ursa Minor?"

"I wasn't trying to upstage you, Trixie!" Twilight explained. "I was trying to clean up the mess-!"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM TALKING, SPARKLE!" Trixie screeched, her voice powerful enough to shatter nearby windows.

Ignoring the falling glass, Trixie continued, "After the incident, I had to move on to other venues. But word spread about my exaggerated stories, and no matter what town I went to, nopony, _nopony_ would even _allow_ me to perform. Without a show, I was bucking _broke_. I lost everything; my job, my home, my reputation! I had to earn more money by working at a rock farm! A stinking _rock farm_! It was the most degrading, pitiful existence I was ever forced to endure, and it's all because of _YOU_!"

"No! It was you who lied about your feats in the first place!" Twilight shot back. "None of this would have happened if you had just been honest from-!"

"I SAID _SHUT UP_!" Trixie bellowed, slamming her hoof down.

A seismic wave rippled across the ground, knocking nearly everypony off their feet and rocking the foundations of the town structures. Twilight managed to save her footing. It was at this moment that Spike walked out of the library. "T-Twilight? What's going on?" he yelped, seeing the masked pony confronting his guardian.

"Spike, get back inside and stay there!" Twilight ordered.

"Oh no!" Trixie goaded. "Let him stay! Let him watch his loving caretaker get what's coming to her!"

Spike trembled and clutched Twilight's leg. "I-is t-t-that Trixie? W-what is she wearing? Twilight, I-I-I'm scared!"

Trixie laughed, a cold, pitiless laugh that didn't sound quite right coming from her. "You should be, lizard."

She then glared at Twilight. "Enough talking! It's time we got to more important things. Like teaching you a lesson about what it means to tussle with the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

A deep rumbling noise heralded the inexplicable appearance of black storm clouds, which roiled overhead in agitation. Lightning flashed and rain began to pour, but none of the pegasi made any move to clear the clouds away, too transfixed by the confrontation taking place. The dark atmosphere emphasized the ominously glowing eyes of Trixie's mask as they bore into their intended victim.

"So it's a duel you want?" Twilight asked with finality. "Alright. You give me no choice."

Trixie laughed again. "Good."

Trixie struck first, directing a bolt of magic through the mask at Twilight. Defending herself, Twilight cast up a defensive barrier, Trixie's attack slamming into it full-force. Twilight's knees buckled as she strained against the force of Trixie's attack. After a few moments Trixie let up, allowing Twilight to catch her breath.

Then a wave of pure, unbridled power pounded her defenses.

Twilight let out a cry as her shield shattered, the force knocking her harshly on her back. As she lay there, dazed, Spike yelled, "C'mon, Twilight! Get up! You have to get up!"

"Yes! Get up!" Trixie cackled. "Get up so Trixie can knock you down again!"

Twilight shook her head, a thin trail of blood leaking out of her nose as she came back to her senses. _Where is she getting that power?_ Twilight wondered to herself as she rose to her feet. _Is it that mask she's wearing?_

Thinking quickly, Twilight tried to cast a spell to teleport the mask out of Trixie's possession.

The result was an explosion of pain in her head, sending her reeling. It was if the mask itself had struck back. Trying to shake off the piercing headache, Twilight brought her magic to bear, hoping to incapacitate Trixie quickly before she could cause any more harm.

But Trixie was faster.

The ground grew uneven beneath Twilight's hooves, shifting unsteadily as she tried to keep her balance. And then the ground rose up beneath her, knocking her off-balance and falling flat on her face.

Twilight lifted her head off the ground, ready to cast again...

Only for Trixie's hoof to push it back into the dirt. "No. It's over, Sparkle."

That statement was spoken in the coldest, most hate-filled manner possible, eliciting chills from the gathered crowd. "How does it feel now, Sparkle?" Trixie sneered, grinding Twilight's face against the dirt, her foe too weak and exhausted to resist. "To be undermined in front of your peers? For everypony to see your magical talents laid bare? Does it sting, Twilight? I bet it does. But I'm not finished with you yet. Trixie has one last trick up her sleeve, just for you."

The mask's eyes glowed once more, the townsponies watching in bewilderment as Twilight's horn darkened from lavender like the rest of her body to a dead, ashy black. Trixie stepped back, admiring her handiwork. After a few moments, Twilight feebly got to her feet, determined to keep fighting no matter what. Clenching her teeth, she readied a powerful spell.

Nothing happened.

Trixie just stood there and watched as Twilight looked at her blackened horn. "W-what...what did you do to me?" Twilight weakly demanded.

Trixie smirked. "What does it look like, Sparkle? I negated your magic."

It took a few seconds for the implications to sink in, but when they did, Twilight's eyes widened in horror. "You...you took away my magic!"

Trixie nodded. "It seemed a fitting fate for you. Once the most powerful unicorn in Equestria; now you're no more special than an Earth pony. You can stay just like that, forever!"

Overcome by exhaustion and dread, Twilight sank to her knees. "Please...Trixie, you can't...you can't do this..."

"Oh, can't I?!" Trixie retorted.

A wave of magical energy sent Twilight hurtling into the library, the pony's body tearing the library door off its hinges as she came to rest against the opposite wall. Twilight did not move any further. Trixie then addressed the horrified crowd. "Can't I?! I hold a power greater than anything encountered in Equestria before! There is _nothing _Trixie can't do now! You hear me?! _NOTHING_!"

There was a full minute of absolute silence. And then, somepony spoke. "You're a monster."

Trixie's gaze darted throughout the crowd. "Who said that?" she demanded.

Slowly, timidly, but with a great deal of determination, Fluttershy wormed her way to the head of the crowd. Her usual demeanor was replaced by a steely gaze that seemed wholly uncharacteristic of the usually-shy pegasus. "I did," she confirmed, her voice as quiet and soft as always, but with a sharp edge to it.

Trixie scoffed. "_You_? You have something you'd like to say, little animal lover?"

Fluttershy nodded resolutely. "I can usually see the good in everypony," she continued. "I look past their faults and accept them for who they are. I forgive them. But you...you don't deserve forgiveness. This isn't just bullying or mean-spiritedness. What you're doing is _evil_."

Trixie said nothing.

"You think you can just come into Ponyville and hurt my friends just because of imagined insults? That your vendetta justifies taking away Rainbow Dash's wings, or Pinkie Pie's mouth, or Twilight's magic? No, it doesn't! So change them all back right now, and then you better get out of here, and this time, don't come back. _Do you get me_?"

"And you can be sure that Princess Celestia will hear of this too," Rarity interjected. "We'll see how high and mighty you still think of yourself when you're put on trial in Princess Luna's court!"

Trixie glanced fervently at the angered townsfolk, wondering how to reply.

_We leave. NOW._

Trixie agreed wholeheartedly with the mask, and without another word, she teleported away.

XXXXXX

Trixie reappeared a fair distance away from the riled town and plucked the mask off her face to wipe off her sweat. "That...that was _exhilerating_," she admitted, however her satisfaction quickly gave way to dread. "But they were right. Princess Celestia's sure to hear about this, and-!"

_Enough, child_, the mask spoke telepathically. _Yes, by doing this you have earned the ire of the Princesses. But you have nothing to fear. Not if you trust in my words and my power._

"I don't know what you're thinking, but this is Princess Celestia we're talking about here! Goddess of the Sun! Ruler of Equestria!"

_She is NOTHING to me. As I said, trust in my power and guidance. We will deal with the Princesses...together._

Trixie stared at the mask for a long while before setting it back on her face. "Yes...together," she spoke ominously.


End file.
